Pent Up and Frustrated
by Third Person Point of View
Summary: Oneshot. SxF pairing. Rated M for a VERY big reason. Spike and Faye get a little bored while on the BeBop... ::hee hee!::


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cowboy Bebop in any way shape or form, so don't sue me.

"You're an idiot," she said, shaking her head, but her gaze never left him.

Not that he'd notice. He was rifling in a pocket for a lighter to blaze the cigarette he'd just stuck in his mouth. The wick lit. He paused, centimeters from the tip of the cigarette.

"Is that so?" he murmured past the cigarette. "And why is that?"

There was no answer save for the slight tinkle of the lighter bouncing off the floor several times. He didn't hear or see when she got up, but she was suddenly there, pushing him back, taking advantage of his surprise and pinning him up against the wall. He looked down at her confused and surprised.

"Wha-?" he drawled confused and the cigarette feel from his lips.

She leaned up, leaned closer and hovered, her mouth dangerously close to his own so that each breath met and clashed in steamy intercourse. Confusion faded to shock when he felt her tongue flick out and quickly, softly caress his lips. He let her, not moving. She took her dear sweet time in teasing him, never really pressing her lips to his, leaving him in anguish. She gently bit his lower lip and sucked for one tantalizing moment before releasing. He sucked on his lip to savor the taste she'd left behind. She gave a breathy laugh.

He was in agony. Finally, she pressed her mouth against his and her lips parted so that their tongues met. He responded at last, his own tongue moving in rhythm with hers and his hands came to grab her hips and pull her closer. The kiss grew frenzied, hungry, and desperate. He shoved himself, and her with him, off the wall and began walking blindly towards his room. She pivoted, leading the way and in the process making him stumble over the step that lead to the corridor. He cursed, looking down. She grabbed his face and turned it back to her own to reconnect their mouths and he said nothing more.

The door to his room burst open. He kicked it shut from across her and in the movement she felt him fully. She smiled almost wickedly and pushed him onto the bed. He lay, out of breath, watching her. She was staring back almost innocently, but to his surprise, she walked towards him until he had to look almost straight up to maintain eye contact.

She took his hand and delicately sucked on each fingertip before bringing the hand to her cheek. Laying her own on top of it, she guided him. His hand ran slowly over her throat and onto her clavicle, down onto one breast, then the other, over her bare, beautiful stomach, over the short plaid mini, down one thigh, and then slowly back up again, under the skirt… she wasn't wearing any panties. He grinned, never breaking eye contact, as she took two of his fingers and let him loose. However, before he could get a rhythm going, she stepped back so that he could see all of her.

The evilly seductive grin was back as she slowly removed her top. She wasn't wearing a bra either. Her hand moved down and undid the zipper on the side on her skirt. She let it fall to her feet and kicked it away. He savored every part of her, smiling in appreciation.

Pleased with his response she came to the bed and stood above him, getting onto her knees. One knee on either side of him, she lowered herself just an inch more and he closed his eyes for a moment, an involuntary breath escaping his lips. She leaned over him, their faces close. Her hands were busy unclasping the buttons on the inevitable button-down shirt. He leaned up and kissed her slowly, moving upward to shed his shirt when she was done with the buttons. She broke from his mouth and worked the snap on his pants. When those, too, had been tossed aside, she readjusted herself and lowered onto him. He smiled when she moaned.

It started slow, not gaining too much speed, but setting a rhythm. Her head tossed back, her hair falling away from her shut eyes and then snapped back again when she braced her hands on his shoulders. He braced her hips with his own hands and watched her as she writhed over him.

At long last, she arched back, him supporting her and let out a broken cry, then she slumped, both of them breathing heavily. When their breaths had steadied, she bent, not removing herself from him, to grab his pants and reached into his pocket. She pulled two cigarettes into her mouth and found her lighter on the floor. She lit them both and handed him one. He could taste her on the end of it. They sat, smoking in long hard drags, neither of them moving away from each other.

She finished her cigarette first, dropping the butt onto the floor. It was only when she slung her leg off of him and onto the floor that he slipped out of her. She started away, but was stopped as his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him and found a grin that mirrored her previous wickedness on his handsome face.

"My turn," he said, and pulled her back.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed. Please review! Thanks.


End file.
